Pieces Of Dream
by dytia
Summary: Sequel to Fractured Dreams. 5 years later, Makino has a new life with Rui and her baby but what if Tsukasa came back into her life? Will Rui fight for Tsukushi's love? Or will Makino give Tsukasa a second chance? Chapter 4: Because of You
1. Chapter 1: Return To Me

**Pieces of Dreams  
Sequel to Fractured Dreams**

_**Chapter 1: Return To Me**_

_The sequel took years in the making. You see, I ditched all fanfic writing after I graduated and started working. Gomen. But a promise is a promise. And I want a conclusion to this story._

_New fans – go read the first part (Fractured Dreams) before starting this one._

_Summary of Fractured Dreams: Tsukushi and Tsukasa got married but jealousy distanced them. A misunderstanding involving the two and Rui led to their divorce. Tsukushi left Tsukasa, heartbroken but stronger than ever to start a new life with Hanazawa Rui. But fate has other plans for the three of them._

* * *

5 years passed. 

Makino Tsukushi was walking down the pavement towards her apartment in the outskirts of Hokkaido deep in thought. The yellowed leaves of autumn scattered onto the street. Fresh breeze blew trails of her hair up in the air.

_It's good to be here_

Here being her home for the last 5 years ever since that fateful day which separated her from him.

_And I have rebuilt my life without any traces of you._

Her current life now revolves around the ski lodge she and Rui manage. Of course, not to forget her baby Ryu, now, aged five, the delightful bundle of joy have morphed into a bratty little rascal out to terrorize the neighborhood with pranks and mischief. Makino at her wits end trying to discipline that little imp but that boy knew all of her weaknesses and were not ashamed to use it.

_You do not have to wonder from whom he takes after._

Deep down she knew, no matter how much she ran, she will always be reminded of him, Doumyouji Tsukasa, the man who opened her heart to love and the one who broke it into pieces.

_I loved you once and probably will love you till the day I die._

That fact was the reason that at the end, she didn't marry Rui like she supposed to but chose to raise Ryu by herself. Still, Rui could not abandon her. He loved her too much to do that. Instead, he stayed true to his pledge and stood by her through thick and thin. A true friend.

_I should have fallen for him._

But Makino couldn't do that, not when her shattered heart still etched with Doumyouji's name. Still, she persevered until the end. To this day, she managed to kept Ryu's identity a secret. Rui gave the boy his family name and sheltered both of them from the paparazzi that occasionally make an appearance in their town. Most people took for granted that Rui was indeed Ryu's father but Rui and Tsukushi knew the truth. The others who knew as well were Tama and Tsubaki but both have sworn secrecy for the sake of the young boy. However, Tsubaki repeatedly pointed out that it is better for Ryu's future to be the heir of the Doumyouji inheritance. However, Tsukushi objected.

Tsukasa ended up the man he is now because of Doumyouji's family wealth. Ryu is not going to end up twisted that way.

That is why the last thing she want out of life is to meet Doumyouji again. But fate has other plans for her. As she was crossing the intersection across her house, she caught a glimpse of a very familiar dark curls. She stared at the man in a car right opposite her apartment building, wearing sunglasses which hid half of his face. The man was looking down totally engrossed with the newspaper in his hand.

No, Tsukushi.. you're just seeing things.

Brushing it off, she went upstairs.

By the time Makino disappeared out of sight, the man removed his glasses. Makino should have trusted her instinct as it was indeed him.

Tsu… that red string of fate which binds us brought me here back to you. And this time, I would not let you go.

_Nice short intro chapter to kick things off._

_Next chapter: Does he know the truth or not?_


	2. Chapter 2: Key To My Happiness

**Pieces of Dreams  
Sequel to Fractured Dreams**

_**Chapter 2: Key to My Happiness**_

Thankyou for the kind reviews. The short 1st chapter was actually because I am not sure whether ppl actually remembered the first part of the story (aka fractured dreams). Very happy that many remembered. So, without further ado – here is the 2nd (much longer 2nd chapter).

P/S: Whether this is a TxT fic or RxT fic, I haven't decide yet. But, I point out that I am a big TxT fan...

* * *

" Tadaima…" 

" Oka-san.. o-kaeri.." Tsukushi looked up. " Ryuji!"

Her face practically lit up when she saw her child smiling at her. Ryu jumped down from the kitchen stool and went straight to hug her. "Papa cooked…" Tsukushi nodded and kissed Ryu's cheek. She looked up and found a young man looking awfully cute wearing a very frilly, lace apron, smiling back at her.

" Rui…" Her heart missed a beat.

_This is my home…_

Tsukushi pulled the boy into her arms and carried him back to the kitchen where Rui were standing.

" Didn't expect you both to be here. I thought I was the one supposed to pick up Ryu from the nursery."

" My work at the lodge finished early so I went to pick up Rui. Plus, I wanted to surprise you." Her eyes twinkled as she takes a deep breath. " I see. That surprise smells really good. What is it?"

" Curry rice. Made it from scratch. Should be almost ready."

That night, dinner was as delicious as Rui promised it to be. However, Tsukushi's mind were thousands of miles away. She cannot forget that man she saw outside the building. Her heart is telling her that it could be him but her mind says no. She wondered if it was really him. And if it was, why is he here? Did he found out the truth?

After dinner, Rui attended to Ryuji, bathing and getting him ready to bed while Tsukushi cleared up the table. As she washed the plates, she was very silent. Rui thought there was something amiss from the way she behave during dinner and afterwards. But he could not tell what exactly was wrong. When he asked Tsukushi, she shook her head and said that she's fine and there's nothing wrong with her but he knew that there's something going on.

_But what could it be?_

* * *

New York, a few months before that… 

Tsukasa was seated in on his desk trying to finish up his latest land acquisition proposal. He have become quite an expert at it, buying and selling properties all over the world. He had a knack for it, something that his mother wouldn't expect. But then again, he was Doumyouji Tsukasa, the heir to Japan's largest hotel empire. His career is at its all time peak yet his personal life… was practically in shambles.

5 years ago, he and Tsukushi were living their fairy tale ending. The day he married her was the happiest day of his life. It was the only moment that shines in this bleak, sad life of his. But as all good things in life, that moment did not last. Like sparks of fireworks, it flickers its triumphant light brightening the midnight sky for one dazzling, intense second only for it to dissipate into thin smoke the next minute.

Now, it was only him all alone and miserable, living in his penthouse suit at the Doumyouji Grand hotel, New York. He had refused to live at his mother's mansion and chose to stay at the hotel surrounded by work.

_I rather be here, a place that would not remind me of her._

Doumyouji never regret his decision 5 years ago. Makino betrayed him. It is as simple as that. But he never found that happiness that he once had with her no matter how hard he tried. That one brilliant moment. He could never repeat it again. He went out with actresses, hot young celebrities… girls who all threw themselves all over him, clamoring for his attention. In fact, Sakurako ended up becoming his live in mistress for last few years yet he find himself not have an inkling of care towards her. To him, the only woman that owned his heart was Makino Tsukushi. Despite her betrayal, Tsukasa didn't have the strength or courage to chase her shadows away from his mind, heart and soul.

He secretly yearned for her touch and her voice. He needed her to fill his empty heart and soul. Yet, he didn't dare to find her in fear of discovering that he was not needed. That she has a better life without him. A wonderful life with her child with Hanazawa Rui.

He could not face her this way. She would probably gloat after seeing his wretched existence and she would probably said that she was right in leaving him. No, he's not that foolish to grovel in order to have her back. His pride won't allow it.

This was the reason why through out these years, he drowned his sorrows in booze and women, keeping all to himself, denying the truth that he is still deeply in love with her. He refused to know what happened to her. He ended up becoming a bitter, lonely man. His friends all but what's left of the F4 deserted him. Shigure, fed up with his ways, refused to talk to him. Akira and Soujirou tried to snap him out of it but their efforts proven to be futile.

He stared at the calendar. Today was December 28. Tsukushi's birthday. Their wedding anniversary.

5 years ago, he said his vows to love and cherish till death do them apart.

_This is my promise... my curse to love you till the day I die. A curse I gladly suffer._

"Doumyouji sama…" A feminine voice beckoned to him. He turned towards it. Sakurako emerged from the bathroom, her dark wet hair cascaded down her snowy white shoulders. Wearing a sexy, two piece maroon red negligee and a dab of Parisian-made perfume, she slithered her way seductively to Doumyouji's side. Doumyouji could only stare at her blindly. Always eager to please, Sakurako put her arms around him and planted butterfly kisses on his neck and cheek.

" Aren't we ready for bed?" she purred. Doumyouji shook his head.

" Not tonight."

" Why is that? I thought tonight you promised you'd do anything I ask you to…"  
" I have a headache.."  
" hah.. the great Doumyouji Tsukasa refusing my favours.. That is very very odd.. Unless.." She cocked her head to the side, deep in thought.

Sakurako then glanced towards the desk and saw the calendar on top of it. Finally, it dawned on her. Suddenly, she stood up and fumingly cried, " You're thinking of that bitch again, don't you?"  
Exasperated, Doumyouji brushed her accusations aside.

" Sakurako, I'd told you. If you want to talk that way again, you'd better leave my suite immediately."

" I don't get you. You'd told me you want to leave her, forget her. But, night after night you kept drowning in your sorrows thinking of that ungrateful woman who two-timed you with your best friend!"

" Sakurako!"  
" If you want me to leave, I'm leaving but mark my words, Doumyouji Tsukasa. If you continue like this, you'd grow old, bitter and ended up dying all alone. If that's the life you want… fine.. I had it with you…"

With that, Sakurako left the room (that is after she properly dressed herself of course).

Tsukasa laughed out loud. Funny that even Sakurako… the one that he thought wouldn't leave him (at least as long as he had money and power) had finally leave him.

_Am I so loathsome to live with?_

He turned around, slightly unsteady (aftereffects of alcohol), he stumbled towards the bedroom. He threw himself onto the unmade bed. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of himself on the mirror reflection.

He found himself staring into his own bloodshot eyes. Unshaven, his ragged shirt looks nothing like the Armani suit it used to be before. He, the global, multi-award winning billionaire looked more like a homeless waif. Isn't that ironic?

But no.. that was what he really is.

_Without you – I am the poorest man in this world._

He wished that there was a way out of this misery. If only he could find his way back. But, he didn't think there is any way.

That is until one late afternoon, a package arrived from Hokkaido addressed to Tsukasa Doumyouji. There was no sender address. Just a short note…

_Second chances are hard to come by. So take this key and with it you shall find your happiness._

Curious, he opened it and much to his amusement, he found a key.

_A key to what?_

The key had numbers on it. Later, Doumyouji contacted his aides whom manage to find out that the key is a key to an apartment in Hokkaido.

_What will I find there?_

Thinking that it was a prank, Doumyouji tossed the key aside. But somehow a few months later, he ended up in Hokkaido because of work-related business. There, he wondered whether he should find the apartment that key belongs to.

_Naah… it was probably nothing._

But that nothing have led him making that trip to the Hokkaido suburbs. He went around in circles trying to find that addresss but being the same directionally challenged octopus head he is – he got lost again and again. Out of desperation, he decided to find it on foot.

He hates Hokkaido. Hokkaido is where his life ended. The place which put him in this misery. How can this place give his happiness back. He was deep in this thought when suddenly, a ball hit his head really hard at the back. Tsukasa turned around and saw a boy aged probably not more than five running away. Doumyouji shouted at him and started to chase after him. He chased him all the way down the streets but then he lost the boy.

_Funny, that boy looked exactly like me when I was little._

Doumyouji stopped, tryingto catch his breath. He flipped open his phone and barked out orders to pick him up. He gave up. The key was a joke.

That is until he saw that vision of her.

Makino Tsukushi had longer hair than she used to. Unlike years before, she looked much more graceful and there was a happy glow around her. Doumyouji could not believe his eyes. Then, he quickly hid himself behind the wall hoping that she did not saw him. He continued watching her disappear into an apartment building.

Later that night, Doumyouji secretly went to the building and managed to found out her home address. Amazingly, the key that was sent to him was in fact a key to Makino's apartment.

_What does this mean?_

Whoever that sender is, he or she wanted to reunite him and Tsukushi back together. Does he want to? He was unsure. But day after day after that, he discreetly camped outside of her home watching her daily routine going to and from work, buying groceries.. a few times he saw Rui coming to her house with the boy from before. Later, he figured out that boy must be Makino's and Rui's son.

_They looked happy._

A twinge of sadness pricked his lonely heart. He wished that he was part of that happy family picture but he knew that he most probably going to ruin it all for her.

_She wouldn't want to see me again. She wouldn't want to go back to me now that she is happy with Rui._

Yet Tsukasa cannot help but continue watching her day in and day out from afar always wondering would she cast him away if he knew that he was there. Or would she let him back into her life.

_Next chapter: Tsukasa's back in her life but does she want him there.  
Tune in for the next chapter 3: Nobody's baby but mine_


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody's Baby but Mine

**Chapter 3: Nobody's Baby but Mine**

Thankyou for your kind reviews.

Zakkenayo - yes my grammar needs work. I'll edit the first 2 chapters later. Thanks for the comments. I am so bad at my tenses (as my high school English teachers once told me). I try to minimise the mistakes and proofread my works most of the time. BTW, my grammar are only perfect during exams. :D If you find any grammar mistakes that you think I should correct, you guys can post it up in the reviews for me to correct it later. But don't be such a grammar nazi... just enjoy the fic.

* * *

At the ski lodge.

Makino were sitting at the corner balancing up the account sheets while Rui supervise a few workers moving some furnitures around. They are renovating the rooms for the next winter. During autumn season, there's less visitors so they usually do their renovations or do the yearly accounts during these least busy times. Makino were proud of how the place have grown from ten family-sized ski lodges to a medium sized ski resort with a bed-and-breakfast hostel, a small ski-equipment rental shop and restaurant cum coffeeshop. From ten ski lodges, Rui managed to build five more. Then, he cooperated with the ski line operators to offer ski lessons for the visitors and trips to the mountains.

Sometimes, Makino felt guilty. If it wasn't for her, Rui would be back home in Tokyo as the president of the family firm. He would not have to work his ass off like he does now. Rui have sacrificed so much for her and Ryu. He loved her so much but yet how come her heart still had doubts.

" Makino-san.." Makino looked up. Her young cashier Erika, smiled back at her. " It's already 5:30 pm. Shouldn't you be picking up Ryu from kindergarten"  
" oh.. my.. I forgot"  
" I could go pick him up," said Rui.  
" No, I am already finished with my work. Erika, could you help me put the account books and receipts in the office cabinets? That is if you don't mind"  
" It's ok, Makino-san. Ano... here is today's registery. Do you want to check it"  
" Let's see." Makino quickly thumbed through the cash machine registery... " 532,000 yen.. mmm not bad for off peak season"  
" Well, that's because we are having a few businessmen coming in from Tokyo. People said they are chasing after a hotshot American billionaire said to be hiding in Hokkaido hoping to wrangle a deal from him"  
" A gaijin aye.. I don't believe we had any foreigners coming in recent months"  
" The billionaire is Japanese so they say"  
" Weird huh... I would think billionaire like that prefer the Swiss Alps rather than our mountains. Perhaps he is homesick?" Erika giggled.  
" Now enough gossipping. Rui, I am making beef stew tonight so if you can, come for dinner. Ok"  
Rui nodded. " I wouldn't miss your beef stew for anything. I'll come after the workers finished loading the cabinets for the new kitchen"  
" Ok..."

Rui discreetly watched Makino strolling out of the office. Her long brown hair waved erratically with the breeze. She looked as youthful as she was in her Eitoku days -- cheeky Makino who never fails to amuse him with her spirit.

_I wish I can take his place in your heart._

For the last five years, he poured all of his best effort to win Makino's heart. He could tell that Makino loved him in her own way. But to Rui, it was not enough. Sometimes, when they make love, he could sense her hesitation. He tried to kiss away all of her worries but to no avail. He wanted her to love him with all her heart without any of her past memories shadowing them. Alas, she could not do it.

When Rui asked Makino to marry him and let Rui legally adopt Ryu so that they can be a family, Makino refused. She let Rui be her son's legal guardian but not as her husband. When he asked, she could not explain why. All she would say that he had done enough. " I don't want me and Ryu be a burden to you, " she said.

He wondered if Makino wanted to go back to Tsukasa one day. Perhaps that is why she doesn't want to permanently attached herself to him. Perhaps he was fooling himself and Makino were just using him. This doubts remained a barrier between them. Until he finds a way to break that barrier, he had to contend with being only her closest friend.

A loud ring from the counter's phone shook him out of his reverie. He shouted for Erika but the girl was not around.

_Great, she left the counter unattended again._

Rui went to the counter and picked the phone up. A very familliar voice greeted him. A voice he haven't heard for years...

_Shizuka??  
_

* * *

Makino arrived quite late at Ryu's kindergarten. By the time she went there, the place was deserted. She started to panic as she could not find Ryu in the school's compound. Just then, a lady called out her name.

" Makino san.. Thank goodness"  
" What's wrong, Takara sensei?  
" It is Ryu. He got into a fight with some of the other boys." Makino gasped in horror.  
" Was anyone hurt"  
" A few bruises here and there"  
" Ryu would never fight for any reason." Takara sensei sighed, " I guessed I was also at fault. Today, I asked the children to draw a picture of their family."

Takara sensei brought out Ryu's drawing. Makino picked it up. It was her (in stick-figure form) Ryu and Rui. Takara sensei then said, " The other kids, they said that Ryu lied and that he had no father. Ryu actually hit the boys in retaliation to their taunts. The next thing I knew, they were in a scuffle on the floor. I'm very sorry, Makino san. I should've stopped them. But those boys especially Ryu wouldn't listen. I am at loss with him. If you are not careful of that temper, he'd grew into a delinquent one day."

Makino's face burnt with embarassment. As she thought, not everyone takes kindly of a single mother like her thinking that she's not fit to raise her son alone.

" It's not your fault. I should try to put in more discipline into my son."

Takara sensei nodded smugly. " Makino-san, I know it is not my place to ask. But, the other parents were gossipping about you and Hanazawa-san. I worried that in time, Ryu would learn of it. You don't know how the kid may react. Even now..."

" Takara sensei, you don't have to explain yourself. I knew what you meant. It is hard for anyone to accept me raising Ryu by myself and the fact that Ryu's father is not married to me."

" Makino-san, I am very sorry but the other parents"

" It's all right. Perhaps I should no longer send my son here if it have caused much displeasure to other"  
" Makino-san!! That's not what I meant"  
" Good day, Takara sensei."

Makino hurriedly left the bewildered Takara sensei. Her eyes watered a bit.

_But this is your decision._

She knew that if she married Rui, she and Ryu wouldn't be the target of these vicious attacks. But as it is, she could not bear marrying Rui knowing that her heart still torn in shreds.

_I could not marry him knowing that I cannot give him the love that he deserved. _

Makino finally saw Ryu squatting by the swing. The boy refused to look at her. Makino winced as she noted the various bruises on Ryu's body and face.

" You've been very naughty, young man. When we get home..."  
" You're late." He yelled at Makino then proceed to stomp his way towards their home. " I'm not finished talking with you, young man!"

Ryu stucked out his tongue at her. Makino caught up with him. " Is that the way you talk to your mother"

He shrugged. Makino shook her head. " Ryu, why are you being so stubborn today? Answer me. I'm sorry that I am late but that doesn't give you the right to give me cold shoulder"  
Ryu shouted back, " If sorry can solve anything, we wouldn't need the police."

Makino's heart sank. Ryu glared at her.

_He's becoming more and more like his father._

" Ryu"  
Ryu smirked at her then he started kicking an empty can along the sidewalk.  
" Stop that..." Ryu pushed her away and gave the can a hard kick sending it flying towards the street. It hit a car that was passing by. The car immediately screeched to halt. Four men came out of the car fuming.

" Hey, lady. Look at what you've done to my car. Pay up." Flabbergasted, Makino quickly apologised.  
" Ano, I'm really sorry. My son is being little naughty."  
" Naughty??!! He damaged my car. If you don't pay up, I'll beat him and you to pulp."

Makino yelled back in disbelief, " Hey, it's just a scratch"  
" A scratch you say. If I scratch your son's face, would you say the same?"

Ryu quickly hid behind Makino's back. Makino tried to shield him from the four thugs. She wanted to fight back but she knew that would only put Ryu in danger. The four men menacingly taunted them and started to surround them both.

Ryu hugged Makino tighter. "Mama... " he cried.  
" Shhh... it's okay Ryu, Mama will protect you"  
The car driver laughed. " Protect him aye.. then protect him from this."

The guy raised his hand and swung his fist towards Makino's face. Makino braced for impact. Closing her eyes, she whispered, " Rui.. I wish you're here."

Then.. nothing. She slowly opened her eyes expecting the other man's fist in front of her. Instead, she saw a stranger clad in black slamming his knees onto the thug's stomach. The man crashed onto the asphalt writhing in pain. The three others tried to attack the stranger from behind but the stranger was faster than them. He grabbed two of them and banged their heads together before punching another one's face. A loud crack was heard. Makino figured the stranger probably broke that man's nose.

The four thugs quickly retreated to their car and drove away. Ryu yelled happily.

" Kuro-san kakkoiii!!!!!!"

The boy stuck out his tongue towards the directions the thugs had fled. Then he beamed admiringly to the stranger.Makino immediately bowed in gratitude.

" Thankyou for protecting my son and me..."

The stranger nodded in response then started to walk away. Makino grabbed after his arm and said, " Don't go away. Please, let me repay your kindness. My house is nearby. At least, let me treat you to dinner. "

The man did not turn towards her. Instead, he tilted his cap further down and shook his head. He tore himself away and started walking. Suddenly, Ryu ran after the stranger. Makino could not stop Ryu as he went in front of the stranger and shouted, " Kuro-san... please teach me how to fight!!!!!! Onegaishimasu..." The young boy bowed. Makino grabbed and pulled Ryu back.

" Ryu... What are you doing...? Anou... I'm sorry my kid bothering you. You must be in a hurry. Thank you for your help..." Makino bowed repeatedly. Ryu struggled to break free.  
" I want to protect Mama like Kuro-san. Kuro-san.. please teach me how to fight like you"  
" You should not fight," Makino scolded Ryu.  
" I want to"  
" Cannot"  
" can too...!!" The two started yelling towards each other. Then, all of a sudden the stranger grabbed Ryu by the shoulders effectively silencing him. The man kneeled down. He removed his sunglasses.

" Bozu.. you should listen to your mama. I do not teach naughty boys who doesn't listen to their mother how to fight. But I think if you listen to your mom really good, perhaps she would teach you how to fight. Now, be a good boy, go home."

_That voice..._

Ryu nodded meekly then obediently took Makino's hand. Makino just stood there frozen. Her heart racing as she watched the man stood up, put back his sunglasses and turn away. She just stared at him as the man walk further and further away.

" That man"  
" Mama... do you know Kuro-san"  
Choking back the lump in her throat, Makino could not answer Ryu. Instead, she took a deep breath and shouted towards the stranger. " Stop right there you octopus head!!!"

The stranger stopped.

_It was him..._

Dragging Ryu with her, she went to his side. The man just stood there without saying anything. Her hands trembling as she lay her hand onto his shoulder. She whispered.. " Tsukasa..."

Doumyouji did not answer her. Makino whispered his name again.. " Tsukasa..."

His heart bled a little. Slowly he took off his cap and sunglasses revealing himself. Makino gasped. " So, it was you..."

Doumyouji looked at her straight in the eye. His stare piercing to the very core of her heart as he said her name. Her heart trembled as her hand gripped Ryu's hand tighter.

" It has been a long time... Makino-san.."

_Tsukasa..._

* * *

A hundred miles away... In Doumyouji's mansion in Tokyo, Tsubaki were reading some letters by the balcony. Her plan already set in motion.

_Rui.. I'm very sorry._

She didn't want to hurt Rui in the process but this was the only way. For five long years she waited, finally now she could carry out her plans to reunite Tsukasa and Makino. She have plotted secretly for years but only now she dared to do it.

People would say she was being greedy. She knew that she was selfish to wish only for her own brother's happiness. Tsubaki stared at the picture in her hand. It was a picture of Ryu smiling on his 4th birthday. Makino and Rui hugging him from behind. It was a picture of a happy family.

_I am sorry, Makino. I have to destroy this family you have build for my own reasons. Forgive me._

* * *

Preview Chapter 4: Because of You 

Will Rui meet Shizuka and fell for her again? What will Makino do now that Doumyouji is right in front of her? Will Doumyouji ever figure out who is Ryu's 'real' father?  
Next time in Pieces of Dreams...


	4. Chapter 4:Because of You

**Chapter 4: Because of you**

_** I stopped fanfic writing but due to Nanowrimo decided to continue some of my other fics along with my Nanowrimo project. So enjoy**_

At Makino's home.

Ryu was attentively playing with his blocks totally oblivious towards the tension between his mother and the dark stranger. Makino tried not to pay attention to the fact that her heart cannot stop beating wildly ever since she saw him again.

She could still smell his cologne. It was the same one she bought for him during their first year of marriage. She shivers as her thoughts wandered on how many times she smelt that scent every time he held her close or kiss her or make love to her... Makino angrily shook her head. No, she should not be like this. They were divorced and there was no way for her to come back to him.

Even if hell freezes over, Makino Tsukushi would not take back that selfish, conceited bastard of a man into her life again. After all, she made a good life with Rui and her baby Ryu here and she does not need Doumyouji before, now or hereafter.

Because of him, she was afraid to love again. Because of him, she found it so hard to trust anyone. Because of him, she had hurt Rui so many times. All because of him. She will not make the same mistake of loving him again. But deep inside she knew that she was incapable of loving any other man except him. Yet, she would not cause her heart to cry again.

Curse you, Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Her mind kept replaying the moment that they finally meet again.

" Tsukasa..."

She could see him stiffened. He took off his sunglasses revealing his big brown eyes. His dark curls tumbled out of the cap as he slowly cast it aside.

" So, it was you..."

" It has been a long time... Makino-san.."

Jolted by his obvious use of formality, Makino tried to compose herself.

" Ohisasihburi desu.. Doumyouji-kun." Doumyouji looked away hiding his obvious dejection.

So she's treating me as strangers now. Doumyouji could not blame her. They were strangers now.. for the past few years. He was no longer the Tsukasa she knew and Makino is not Tsukushi that he knew.

Deep down he wished it was not so.

" Hisashiburi.. How are you?"

" Good. Just good.." She tried to say something else but the words just could not come out. A long heavy silence ensued. There were so many things she wanted to know but she was so afraid to ask.

Doumyouji pointed to Ryu. " Your son."

Makino nodded.

" He's cute... Kindergarten right.." He beamed at Ryu. " You young man must be very stubborn like your mother."

Hearing that, Makino became angry and smirked at Doumyouji. " Who are you calling stubborn?"

She grabbed hold of Ryu. " I think that part he takes after his father more... Come Ryu.. Let's go home."

" But... mom.... can we invite Kuro-san back to our home." Ryu excitedly exclaimed to Doumyouji, " My mum makes the greatest stew in the whole world."

Makino shushed Ryu and beg her leave. As she hurried away with Ryu in tow, Doumyouji cannot help thinking that in some ways, Makino would never change.

Staring at Ryu's back profile, he was struck by how curly his locks were. It reminded of his own – sigh – he hated his curls back when he is Ryu's age. People always teased him and he hated how girly it made him look. After he started punching anyone who dared to tease him about his hair – only then the teasing stopped.

At that moment, it (finally) dawned on him. The boy.. looks so much like him. So much that is was not possible that he was not his... Could it be?

Flashback...to 5 years ago..

"_I've already signed it. I am divorcing you."  
" I thought I am."  
" And deprive me of the joy, I don't think so."  
" You also have to sign the court order for the paternity test."  
" I don't have to."  
" Tsukushi.. I'd make you sign it..."  
" I said I don't have to.  
" What did you mean by that."  
" That child was not yours. It was never yours."_

_Doumyouji froze. " Finally, you tell the truth."  
" Since we are divorcing each other, I can't see why I should keep up with this charade."  
" You are a liar, the most conniving bitch that I ever known," he stammered angrily.  
" Why, thank you.." She smirked._

_Doumyouji reached for the pen and signed the documents. " It was Rui wasn't it.. I should have known."  
She whispered, " No.." Doumyouji stopped. Their eyes met for a second. For a moment, Doumyouji saw a flicker of tears in her eyes._

" _This child's father.. is not Rui.. It was someone else."_

_Doumyouji could not control his anger then. He smashed his fist down the desk. " How dare you.. not only with Rui.. someone else.. behind my back!"_

_He flung the documents back to her. The files hit the floor, scattering the papers away. Tsukushi did not pick it up._

" _That person... unlike you. He loved me. He trusted me. He.."_

Doumyouji dropped to the ground at the realization. Tsukushi was pregnant with his child. He had divorced her without knowing. Why did she not tell him?

He needed to find the truth and there was only one person that could provide him one.

" Driver, we're going back to Tokyou now.."

" But sir!! It's already dark and.. " He glared at his driver.

" Now.. Doumyouji Mansion."

His driver complied, " Yes, sir.

* * *

At the ski resort cafe..

She was the last person Rui would ever expect seeing after such long years. The years have taken its toll on her beauty. She was much thinner and her eyes looked much older than what he could remember yet her voice was still as youthful and innocent as she was then as she regaled her endless adventures in Europe.

" You looked tired, Rui."

" But I am happy."

" I could see that. She makes you happy does she. A task I failed to do."

" Shizuka..."

" I am glad.. At least I lost you to a better girl. I always thought you deserved someone much better than me."

Rui stared at Shizuka. She looked away and laughed. " I had a good life too you know."  
" How's your husband?"

" We're... separated now. I guessed when you go on chasing dreams.. things like marriage kind of take a back seat." He could taste the bitterness in her words.

" What are you doing here?"

" I don't know.. maybe.. " Looking at Rui, " Finding something that I have lost.."

" Your joie _de vivre_ ?" She looked back at him.

" Have I grown old and lost it, Rui?"

He took her hand and shook his head." No, dear. You'll always be that beautiful, young lady that I covet and admire many years ago."

" Even if I am old and dying.."

He froze. Shizuka laughed. " Now.. don't be too surprised. Every one will get old and die.."  
" Shizuka, is there something.." She pulled him into her embrace, " Shush mon chéri. I am ok."

Rui whispered.. " Shizuka.. Are you.."  
" I am ok now that I have you again.." She looked deep in his eyes.

" Give me a kiss like you used too.."

" But..."

" Kiss me and remind how young and foolish we were then.." Shizuka leaned forward and their lips met. Like two hands holding a prayer, their lips clasp one another in reverie. Rui closed his eyes and kissed Shizuka back just as he used to. Her tender kisses reminded him of their younger innocent days. Far from this faint semblance of what he has now.

A pair of eyes spied on both of them from afar. A few clicks. There, his mission was done. The man turned and closed the restaurant door .

" I'm sorry Rui, this is our only way."

Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the long abscence.

Chapter 5: Revelations


End file.
